The Kingdom Trade
by Rachel-Siers
Summary: "Usagi, there is more to this unity than I can tell you right now, but whatever you do, do not let Saiya take you. Stay with someone around him at all times. His family wants you and your secrets. Now go before your mother finds you missing." The Kingdom has secrets the NegaVerse wants and will do anything to have. What happens when secrets come to light?
1. Prologue

**I OWN NOTHING FRAMILAR TO THE ORIGINAL STORY LINE OF SAILOR MOON**

 **Hello and I hope you enjoy! This story is under construction as of 2-16-17.**

 _Prologue_

1516 age 13

 _As I hurried down the corridor I kept thinking to myself over and over that mother was going to be so mad at me for being this late today. Why does she always plan these things, all I want to do is stay in the kitchen with Nanette, she lets me have whatever sweets I want._

 _ **!SMACK!**_

" _I am so sor…"_

"Watch out you wench! I have places to be in the lowly castle and you are in my way!" With a rough push I swiftly landed on my arse. Did he just push me…the royal princess of the Moon Kingdom? Who did this boy think he was! "Excuse me do you know who I am! I am Prin…" Before I could finish he was down the hall and out of my sight.

" _ **SERENITY WHERE ARE YOU!"**_ _Mothers screams could be heard all through the kingdom father would joke…_ _ **"YOUNG LADY YOU NEED TO GET HERE THIS INSTANT!"**_

* * *

 _When I walked into the meeting hall my mother was seated ion her normal chair. Once she saw I have entered the double doors I was greeted with haste and such sweetness I was worried I was in the wrong room._

 _"Serenity, darling please do come here I have someone very special for you to meet." As she gestured I followed her movement…and with disbelief my eyes met the rude young man who pushed me! "Serenity please allow me to introduce you to Prince Saiya Kou of the NegaVerse Kingdoms."_

As I approached them all he slowly turned my direction and gave me the sickening smile you only hear about from travelers telling stories. I could feel myself wanting to run away, but I know mother would have frowned on that…most likely resulting in a beating.

" _Hello, Princess." He reached his hand out to me and I didn't want to take it, and I think he noticed my hesitation. "It is my honor to meet your royal highness Serenity. I humbly must say you are more breath taking than your mother described in our letters." He grabbed at my hand and pulled me closer, leaning to kiss my hand, which I could only return with a look of discomfort._

" _Serenity you mustn't be rude say something to your_ _ **Future Husband**_ _."_

"My…Wait…

 _ **WHAT**_ _!" Mother had to be joking, of course she was, was she…_

"Young Lady! Do not question me!" She flattened her now ruffled skirt from rushing to a standing position "I suppose I should further explain myself. I have been in contact with Prince Saiya over the last 2 years about the arrangement of your engagement, when he suggested to me himself as a suitor." She said as she motioned to Saiya once more. "He is a perfect match for you and our kingdoms will flourish from the unity of this marriage. He is only 5 years your senior, so a perfect match with age also. You two will be married this time in 3 years, but I felt you should get the chance to meet your betrothed."

 _I knew deep down my life would be changed from this point on… I could only stare at my mother and shake my head in agreement, there was no pleading with mother. Since father's death 5 years ago our kingdom has been in need of resources, this….this was the only way to save my kingdom._

 **A/U Thank you for reading this and I promise to upload as much as I can. I will be rewriting this for the next few weeks and I hope to have this finished soon. Please Review and let me know what you think and what changes you would like to see.**

I OWN NOTHING FRAMILAR TO THE ORIGINAL STORY LINE OF SAILOR MOON


	2. The Royal Stable

**I OWN NOTHING FRAMILAR TO THE ORIGINAL STORY LINE OF SAILOR MOON**

 **Hello and I hope you enjoy! This story is under construction as of 2-16-17.**

 _Chapter 1- 1919 The Royal Stable_

It doesn't feel like 3 years have passed since that fateful day, I feel as if life has been slowly passing me…letting me enjoy these moments of utter freedom. In 5 short days I will be married to the man who haunts my dreams and who I believe is the scrub of the earth.

" **SERENA!** Where are you young lady? We need to gather your dressings for the wedding, we mustn't be late….again!" Ah my sweet mother, she wasn't always this bitter…only since fathers' passing has she become this hardened. " **SERENA DO NOT MAKE ME COME DOWN THERE!"**

"Usagi you must go now, she will only get upset further," Nanette said as she passed me a sweet cake for later. "Little Usagi you can come down again after your fitting and there will be more where that came from." She planted a kiss on my forehead and sent me out the door.

"Coming, Mother!" As I made my way to up the slender stairs to my room I couldn't help but wonder what I was going to do without Nanette and her family.

* * *

After hours of grueling dress meetings I am free to roam the grounds again. I've found myself coming to the stables more and more these days, I suppose it is due to my soon-to-be husbands hatred for it and his refusal to come here.

"Darien, round up Setsunas horse. She needs to leave for the North Kingdom NOW!"

As I rounded the corner I was unnoticed by stable master Kujin and hoped to keep it that way. He would never allow me to ride out alone this close to the wedding; I may be kidnapped as he says. I had hoped to speak with Darien about my horse, but seeing how he was busy I settled with grooming Nehelenia.

"Princess Serenity, what are you doing down here? Shouldn't you be finding which fabric matches best or some damsel things." Darien mocked me lightly knowing I can return the banter. "Serena would you care to ride this lovely evening?" I couldn't help but stare into his eyes…they were vast like the night sky and I couldn't help but find myself falling.

"Actually, Darien would you mind if we rode together? Kujin wouldn't like to hear that you allowed me to ride unescorted, now would he?" Giving him the biggest puppy eyed look I could, I knew surly he would.

"Yes Serena, I would be honored to escort you around the meadows tonight. Let me fetch the horses and we can ride out." He bowed and backed away to gather the saddles and I couldn't help but laugh as he fell backwards onto the floor.

"Darien, do you sometimes feel like something bad is going to happen?"

He looked as my confused "What do you mean Serena?"

"Its just… I feel like once I marry him things are going to change…and not in a good way. What if he betrays the kingdom somehow, what will we do? We have no army left and no money to fund another kingdom to help us." I said as I stopped my mare and dismounted. "Darien, Saiya…hes cruel to me. When we are forced to spend time together he tries to do things…"

I could see Dariens concern as he dismounted.

"Serena, if something ever happens I promise I will build an army to fight for you." He was closer now and almost close enough I could feel his breathing. "As long as I breathe I will fight for you and this kingdom, nothing will ever stop that."

I looked into his eyes and I knew he meant it, I just couldn't help but feel he too was hiding something from me.

"Darien…I…Thank you, for everything you've done for my family." I said as I leaned into him for a hug.

Before I could say another word his lips were on mine.

 **A/U Thank you for reading this and I promise to upload as much as I can. I will be rewriting this for the next few weeks and I hope to have this finished soon. Please Review and let me know what you think and what changes you would like to see.**

I OWN NOTHING FRAMILAR TO THE ORIGINAL STORY LINE OF SAILOR MOON


	3. Time to Learn

**I OWN NOTHING FRAMILAR TO THE ORIGINAL STORY LINE OF SAILOR MOON**

 **Hello and I hope you enjoy! This story is under construction as of 2-16-17.**

 **Chapter 2 Time to Learn**

 _ **RECAP (Chapter 1)**_

"Darien…I…Thank you, for everything you've done for my family." I said as I leaned into him for a hug.

Before I could say another word his lips were on mine.

* * *

Did I really kiss Darien? What have I done, what if someone saw what I done. Mother would surly beat me for breaking the binding with Saiya.

"Serena, would you come down to the parlor please?" Mothers' voice was not its normal singsong tone…Something in her tone was different.

As I rounded the corner I knew at that point this wasn't a normal chatting session between us, he was there right beside her. That smug look he always has looking greedily at me, as if he was ready to pounce.

"Serenity, My bride, please come, join us for a drink." Like I had a choice in the matter with him "Sit here beside me." He said as he motioned to the chair next to his.

"As I was saying Selene, the wedding is in 5 days and I know it is customs here to never let the bride and groom together alone until the wedding night. Perhaps we can follow my kingdoms tradition and allow us a moment alone to talk openly." Saiya finished and took a drink of his chalice, smiling looking over to me. "She must learn to be accustomed to different traditions if she is to live in my kingdom comfortably…" he said letting the last part hang in the air stale.

My mother looked at me sharply and then to Saiya "In our kingdom that law was put in place to protect the virtue of our royal, do you not fear temptation with my daughter Saiya? Perhaps an escort would be best until that night, I am sure the counsel would approve someone quickly."

Looking unpleased with that choice Saiya stood abruptly and slammed his chalice to the table, "Do you want to play games with me Selene, do you find this union a laugh? Perhaps I can take my trades and leave this lowly place and send my army to remove this family!" He moved in closer to my mother "Remember I know all the secrets you hold and hide. I am not the one you want an enemy of Σελήνη" (A/U Say-Lee-Nee)

Σελήνη, what did that mean?

"Um yes, you are right Saiya she should learn about your culture…" The hesitation in her voice was something mother never had before. What was going on? "Serena, tonight the dinner hall will be for you to learn about your new kingdom from Saiya. Now go and find your best attire and join him in the hall once finished."

As I was ushered out of the parlor by the maid servants I could only hear the faint voices of mother and Saiya speaking…

* * *

"So Serenity, now that we have the night alone, what are some things you need to tell me?" He was walking around the room observing everything.

"I, Uh, I enjoy riding. It, uh, my father taught me to ride when I was younger, he felt it was need…"

"Ah yes your dammed father, such a fool! He should have taken my deal years ago. He wouldn't have…." He stopped and gathered himself, "I am sorry politics is nothing for you to worry. Tell me do you enjoy breaking the rules?" He was sitting next to me now with a bottle of wine. "Do you like being a creature of the night?" I could feel his breathing on my neck.

"Saiya I…I don't know what you mean." I knew he could hear my heart racing, I felt it pounding against my chest. "Please I need to go." As I tried to stand he grabbed my arms harshly and pulled me back down, causing the table setting to chatter.

"You are not leaving! You will be dismissed when I say you are to go! I am tired of your manners not meeting my standards; you will learn obedience to your husband and men tonight!" He stood and yanked me to a standing position and pulled me to him "I've heard about you and that stable boy, it would be such a shame for something to happen to him. Perhaps I should visit him and make sure he is not in danger…or performing treasonous acts against our unity."

He saw us! He saw us kiss! He is going to hurt Darien, the only friend I have in this castle he was going to harm.

"Saiya I don't know what you are talking about, please just let me go." He tightened his grip on my should, pulling me closer in. "Please you are hurting me."

"Serenity do not lie to me!" He pushed me down, leaning to my face, "If you are so willing to give it to the stable boy I think it is time you give me what I want!"

I had to break away. I did the only thing I could think and that was to kick him right where it hurt! He rolled off of me onto the ground and I ran, ran fast and far as I could! I ran to my chambers and just broke down.

I had to break this union.

* * *

Later that night I snuck down to the kitchen, what can I say I eat when I am upset. I knew Nanette would be down there readying things for the morning meal.

As I came down to the door I could hear hushed voices talking.

"We can't keep going like this, you know as well as I do he is going to attack soon! Than what will we do?" I could barely make out whose voice it was but it was male.

"We can't make a move yet you know….Shh! Did you hear that? Go get out of here they can't find you in here right now." I could hear feet shuffling, how many people were down here?

"Nanette, are you down here?" I called out as I opened the door.

"Usagi! What are you doing up so late, is everything ok?" She motioned for me to sit with her at the table slab. "Would you like a sweet cake? I have some put away just for you." She walked to the cabinet.

"Nanette…can I talk to you?" She stopped mid reach for the sweets in the cabinet and turned to face me, her smile no longer present on her face.

She walked over to me "Is everything alright Usagi? Are you feeling ok?"

"Saiya, he, he tried things with me tonight. He demanded mother allow us an evening alone to talk about his kingdom." I couldn't help but let the tears fall as I told her of the events earlier.

"This is exactly what I was talking about!" Darien barged in the kitchen "He is going to harm her before the wedding can go on just so he can break the union! He knows if he gets her to bed him before that he will gain the kingdom." The urgency in his voice is something I've never heard before from him.

"Darien stop before someone hears you! Usagi please listen to me." Nanette looked over to me "There is more to this union than you know. There are people who want the land for what your father was hiding, something he trusted us to do."

I knew at this point my life would never be the same after tonight….

 **A/U Thank you for reading this and I promise to upload as much as I can. I will be rewriting this for the next few weeks and I hope to have this finished soon. Please Review and let me know what you think and what changes you would like to see.**

I OWN NOTHING FRAMILAR TO THE ORIGINAL STORY LINE OF SAILOR MOON


	4. Once Upon A War

Chapter 2 (Recap)

 _"Darien stop before someone hears you! Usagi please listen to me." Nanette looked over to me "There is more to this union than you know. There are people who want the land for what your father was hiding, something he trusted us to do."_

 _I knew at this point my life would never be the same after tonight…_

* * *

Chapter 3 Once Upon a War

"Before your father and mother had you, before they ever thought of having you, they were very poor." Nanette set down the tray of dishes into the wash basin, pausing for a moment. "I remember living next to them when they first married, always happy and talking about having land and a farm. You see your father and my husband were soldiers in the war, so your mother and I were once very close." She continued to wash the pans from dinner last night.

Thinking back to when father was alive, mother and Nanette were always together, I couldn't help but wonder what changed. As a little girl I always watched mother and Nanette glide along the floors giggling at whatever suited… Then father was gone and mother sent Nanette down here.

"Once the war was over King Frederick was awarding members of the army who went above and beyond duty with a bounty beyond imagine. Your father was one of those soldiers, he was given the Ai-Khanoum region, which was once the land of the Dark Kingdom used for mining Imperium Silver Crystal. King Frederick said your father could have all that he found on the land to do as he wanted, what he didn't know was that once he mined the land….The King would send in the NegaVerse army to take the land and the Crystals."

Nanette was now sitting in front of me drinking a small cup of tea and Darien had come back in the kitchen with the wood. Kneeling at the fire place he started the fire and was listening in as Nanette continued on.  
"What the King didn't realize though is your father had built an army in the years leading up to everything. Your father had built allies with neighboring kingdoms that were sick of King Frederick and King Musturi (A/U Mots-Urie) games. They were planning a rebellion against them, with your father as the new ruler." Nanette stopped and looked down to the floor.

Darien stood up and walked over to his mother. "My father would follow King Kenji to the end of earth, he was a loyal friend to the king to the end…" Looking away from me Darien turned to look at the castle door leading to the galla hall. "He helped in building this castle, protecting its walls, and what was hidden all those years." Looking at me his eyes screamed at me with pain unknown to me. "When you were born, the war was just shifting in our favor. My father was leading the fronts protecting the castle. He found a guard sneaking around and found he came with a message for your father, the armies were heading to the vaults…where our biggest secret was stored. My father knew your dad would want to be with you and your mother…" Tears streaked his face as he fell to his knees and sat "My father took a small troop hours away to the vaults and found that the traitor…he betrayed us…they were waiting for them once they left the safety of the castle walls. They thought my father was the King." Darien stopped and didn't speak another word, just sat there staring at the floor beneath us.

"Andrew knew where his loyalty was, he gave his life to not only to protect his friend but us. My husband didn't die in vain, he saved his country and opened the eyes to the rebellion. Your father quickly sought out the men who killed his friend, and came down on them with a rage never seen. The war ended quickly, before your first birthday." Nanette looked to her son and to me "The Negaverse surrendered before your father could strike, they came with a promise to surrender their arms. Your father was a gracious king he allowed them to live, but they would also give their crown to the person of his choosing…" Looking to Darien once more "Your father felt that since Andrew gave his life to save him it would be honorable to give the crown to Darien on his 18th birthday. King Musturi was not pleased with the choices he was given, but he bowed graciously and agreed. He too proposed a proposition to the king and queen, he would give his second born son to the king for marriage for the new princess…"

"Saiya is the son of King Musturi?! My mother signed my life away! This cannot be right Nanette!" Now standing, fist clenched I demanded answers…from mother  
"Usagi, your father turned him away. He would never give his only child to a killer throne." Nanette said trying to calm me. "Your father had other plans for your hand, one that would create a unity so strong even the god blessed it."

Looking to the window I noticed the light coming through, was it morning already? Mother would be in soon to wake me for the day, I needed to go quickly.

"Usagi we can finish talking tonight, please do not say a word to your mother or anyone else." Nanette said taking my hands in hers "Usagi, there is more to this unity than I can tell you right now, but whatever you do, do not let Saiya take you. Stay with someone around him at all times. His family wants you and your secrets. Now go before your mother finds you missing."  
I walked to the door and looked back to see Darien and Nanette looking to me with eyes so scared…Things will never be the same and I fear they are now in grave danger.

* * *

 **A/U Thank you for reading this and I promise to upload as much as I can. Sorry for the delay in uploading, but life called and my niece needed me. I wont be able to upload as fast as before due to circumstances right now, but I promise to upload ASAP. Please Review and let me know what you think and what changes you would like to see.**

I OWN NOTHING FRAMILAR TO THE ORIGINAL STORY LINE OF SAILOR MOON


	5. Truth Revealed

_Chapter 4 Recap_

 _"Usagi we can finish talking tonight, please do not say a word to your mother or anyone else." Nanette said taking my hands in hers "Usagi, there is more to this unity than I can tell you right now, but whatever you do, do not let Saiya take you. Stay with someone around him at all times. His family wants you and your secrets. Now go before your mother finds you missing."_

_I walked to the door and looked back to see Darien and Nanette looking to me with eyes so scared…Things will never be the same and I fear they are now in grave danger._

Chapter 5 Truth Revealed I couldn't make it though the day…wedding meetings, council meetings, lessons on etiquette in the NegaVerse Kingdom with the Seers, and more wedding meetings. I just wanted to go to bed and find a way out of this hell I live now. I felt like a leaf, just blowing mindlessly through the walls of the castle. What was father hiding and why is my mother giving me to Saiya if he is the enemy. What was life coming to and what was going to happen to me…?

* * *

"Serenity are you listening to me!" Saiyas voice boomed across the room as he slammed his hands down on the table in front of him "You are to be my wife in 4 days and you don't know the basics of MY LAND! You will be the biggest fool in my kingdom!" walking towards my escort Makoto and I "Do you not realize that if you are weak in the throne they will take it from me. I will not have a foolish queen you wench!" and with the last blast of his words his hand came down hard across my face, knocking me down. Makoto rushed to my side looking to Saiya as if she was going to smack him.

We watched him leave the room slamming the doors behind him, was this going to be my life?

"I can't believe he would hit the future Queen of the Moon Kingdom like that. Will you be alright princess? I can grab the healer if you would like." Makoto said brushing my hair back kneeling down to my level, she was probably one of the few people who doesn't let my title get between us. "I wish I could give him a good bruising sometimes." She was so strong and brave.

"I think I will be ok Makoto, I do think now would be a good time to grab some cakes from Nanette though if you'd like to join me?" I said getting up and brushing my skirt down.

"I think that would be a great idea." She said with a smile grabbing my arm.

* * *

"Nanette are you down here?" I called as Makoto and I rounded the corner "Nanette?" worry building in my mind. I called louder "Nanette, Nanette where are you?" Makoto leaving my side to search the pantry hall and myself rushing to look in the wash room.

" Princess! She's down here!" Makotos voice rang through the empty room. I rushed into the pantry hall to find Makoto kneeling next to Nanette, who lay on the floor. "Nanette what happened?" I said as I rushed to her side grabbing her hand. "Makoto, you need to find the others, get her out of here. Go find Darien and tell him it is time." Nanette said weakly, Makoto nodded and ran., going somewhere, away from me…I felt alone and scared. "Usagi listen to me, tonight you must run it is no longer safe for you here. Saiya is a monster, he thinks you know where your father hid the crystals. Saiya wants them to make a weapon, a weapon that will destroy us and everyone around us. " She said with a tear running down her face "You can't tell anyone where you go, not even the woman you think is your mother." Nanette said as she closed her eyes and caught her breath.

"My mom? What are you talking about?" I asked with tears in my eyes, I knew I was going to lose her. "Nanette what are you saying?"

"Usagi, your mother loved you so much. When she first had you she wouldn't let anyone near her beautiful little Bunny." Nanette said as she smiled looking at me "She would never give you to the lions Usagi, your sweet mother would never let them take you." With shaking hands she cupped my face "I am sorry I couldn't protect her better, you or her, I couldn't protect you, I let you both down." Tears streaming down her face she closed her eyes and dropped her hands. "Selene that you know now she is a fake, Saiyas family attacked the castle one night. Your sweet mother gave her life protecting you, I just watched from behind the wall." She stopped trying to catch her breath again. She was bleeding out faster than I thought, where was Makoto? "They didn't see me, once they left your mother told me where they were, she told me to protect you and take you far away from here…I should have listened to her and taken you that night, I was so foolish. I seen the imposter they brought in. They thought I wouldn't know so they sent me down here, removing my title."

"Nanette please, stay with me I can get a healer, we can make you better." I grabbed her hand pulling it to my cheek "Please, don't go…I need you here with me, Darien needs you." pleading with the gods to give me more time. "Usagi, Darien and Rei will tell you more, but you must go with them. They will keep you safe and take you away from here." Her pulse was fading "Promise me you will take care of Darien. Darien is who your father chose for your hand, not Saiya, the NegaVerse Kingdom thought that by taking your parents out while you were both young you wouldn't remember anything…You were sound asleep when they killed them, a perfect 5 year old little girl. I'll never forget walking into your room that night, you were sleeping so peacefully while all this happened. I stayed with you all night, hoping they would never come. I should have woken you and ran away."

"Mother!" Darien came crashing into the door from outside with Rei on his heels. "Mother what happened? Who did this to you?" Darien looked over to me "What happened here!"

I had no words for him, what did he know that I didn't? Who all knew of these secrets, how long were these secrets going to remain a secret?!

"Darien…Please…Take her away…Protect her" She looked so fragile "Usagi, your mother loved you so much and so do I." looking to Darien she was so weak "Darien I am sorry I didn't listen to you last night, we should have ran. Please forgive me, I love you so much my son."

"Don't talk like that, you are going to be ok" He said, as she took her last breath…. Nanette was gone.

 **A/U Thank you for reading this and I promise to upload as much as I can. Please Review and let me know what you think and what changes you would like to see.**

 **I OWN NOTHING FRAMILAR TO THE ORIGINAL STORY LINE OF SAILOR MOON** __


	6. Where Do We Go

_Chapter 5 Recap_

 _"Darien…Please…Take her away…Protect her" She looked so fragile "Usagi, your mother loved you so much and so do I." looking to Darien she was so weak "Darien I am sorry I didn't listen to you last night, we should have ran. Please forgive me, I love you so much my son."_

"Don't talk like that, you are going to be ok" He said, as she took her last breath…. Nanette was gone.

* * *

I sat there motionless, trying to wrap my head around the scene before me. Darien was holding his mothers limp body crying for her to come back to him, Makoto rummaging in the kitchen gathering bags of food. What was going to happen to us, where are we going to go? I had to snap out of this frozen stance of mindlessness.

"What are we going to do…" My voice broke the chaos and rang through the stale air "Where are we going to go, we can't stay here it's not safe anymore." Looking to Darien for my answers, he was standing fist clenched, white faced with an expression that could scare death.

"Makoto, do you remember where Rei and the others are?" Dariens voice was so cold and hard, a side Ive never seen.

Makoto nodded continuing gathering things around the kitchen, which I am assuming we will need.

"Good gather what you can and get to the stables, I will have the horses ready we leave tonight…" Darien walked over looking down to me, he lifted my chin up so I would look into his eyes. "Serena I promise I will protect you, nothing will harm you or your kingdom. Our parents lives will not have ended in vain." He let go of me walking away out the door.

"Princess we need to go." Makotos voice shook me out of my focus "I am sorry but we cant go gather your things, will you be ok to ride in that dress?" Her concern and longing look made me realize, I was leaving my only home. The castle is the only place id ever known, Id never been outside the castle grounds. I could only nod in response to her question.

Darien was waiting outside the stable with 3 horses for us. He quickly threw the few bags of food in the satchels and ushered me on to the horse. "Serena we can not stop until we reach the south camp where the rebellion is, can you ride that long?" I didn't want to tell him I had no idea where it even was I could only agree and brush it off, not knowing just what I was getting into… __

 __

 **A/U Thank you for reading this and I promise to upload as much as I can. Please Review and let me know what you think and what changes you would like to see. I am sorry this is so short compared to the other chapters, and rather boring I know, I am working a new job right now and my training is crazy. Please stick with me and I will upload a long one!**

I OWN NOTHING FRAMILAR TO THE ORIGINAL STORY LINE OF SAILOR MOON


	7. The Clearing

_Chapter 6 Recap_

" _Serena we cannot stop until we reach the south camp where the rebellion is, can you ride that long?" I didn't want to tell him I had no idea where it even was I could only agree and brush it off, not knowing just what I was getting into…_

* * *

Chapter 7

The hounding thunder rang in the distance, a storm perhaps or was it the start of war? When did it become so dark and when did the sounds become something mindless in the background? How long had we been running and how much longer?

We rode in silence for hours, no one wanting to say anything that or no one knows what to say… My whole life I was told every detail of how my day was to go and for the first time in 10 years I was going in blind to what my day, or days, would be filled with. I had no idea where we were going I only knew to follow Makoto and to not let Darien get level with me or he would be upset.

"Darien we need to let the horses get a break, there is a valley with a stream just around the bend we can stop at." Makotos voice woke me out of my thoughts, drawing me to look back to Darien who had been the quietest. He could only muster a nod in agreement to what she had said.

True to Makotos words there was a valley with a stream. Darien was first to dismount, but only to make sure that the valley would be safe. Once he gave us the clear we followed his lead dismounting and leading the horses to water. Under the moonlight the water shone and shimmered, one of the most beautiful sites I had seen. I looked to the sky to only see a dark sky and the lonely moon, how is it possible?

"We cant stay long Princess, Saiya will realize we are gone soon." Makoto said "I fear he knows where we may go and send someone to tail us" looking to Darien and locking eyes, was there something between them?

"Makoto set up a meal quickly" Darien barked walking away into the woods "I will be back shortly."

* * *

By time Darien came back we had the small dinner ready, not that we could eat it though because once he came from the woods he rushed us back in the saddle. A day had passed since we left the castle before we approached gates of wood,. Was this the South Camp, home of the rebels?

"Halt! What is your purpose riders, Why are you this far into Nasato (Nah-Sa-two) land?" A man in a black hood approached us.

"Nephrite, my loyal knight I have brought Princess Serenity. We need passage to see Minako now, Saiya may have had us trailed." Darien said in a hushed voice walking towards the guard. "I walked to the woods on our first night of travel and killed a man who followed us that far, but I know there will be more." Darien killed someone?! Is that why he rushed us to leave the clearing yesterday…

"Darien is that you, Makoto…is that you also? It has been years, I didn't even recognize you both." Nephrite lowered his hood so we could see his face, had I known him before? "Princess, still beautiful as I remember, forgive me for being so brash." He bowed to me for forgiveness…what was there to forgive?

"Come, you must hurry we don't open these gates long." He turned to the gates "Jadeite open the gates!"

The gates opened, only for a moment…long enough for us to pass…It was like a different world inside the gates. Where was I?

 **A/U Thank you for reading this and I promise to upload as much as I can. Please Review and let me know what you think and what changes you would like to see. I am sorry this is so short compared to the other chapters, and rather boring I know, I am working a new job right now and my training is crazy. Please stick with me.**

I OWN NOTHING FRAMILAR TO THE ORIGINAL STORY LINE OF SAILOR MOON


	8. Just an Update

This is just an author's note

I am so sorry for not updating on anything here lately. Someone reported my page and I was not able to upload for a while. I am back now and will try to upload the next chapter soon! Please stay with me.


End file.
